Gotham High
by injustice.leauge
Summary: Based off the cancelled show Gotham High. Not finished, but will be posting on it often!
1. CHAPTER ZERO

A/N: Hey, so I decided to write a fan fiction for the cancelled animated TV series called Gotham High. The DC Characters are pretty much younger versions of themselves, like the Joker looks like himself and is a bit crazy, but not completely insane like in the real D.C universe. Bruce Wayne is not yet Batman, seeing that he's in high-school. If I don't include your favorite characters, do tell me in the comments and I will definitely try to add them! Enjoy reading!

~injustice.league


	2. Bruce is sick- lovesick

Gotham High (1)

Barbara Gordon closed her locker, not keeping her eyes off Joker. No one really knew his name, so everyone just called him Joker. Something was seriously off about that kid, and Barbara planned to get to the bottom of it.

Bruce Wayne leaned against his own locker next to Barbara. "Hey, uh, Barbara." He said awkwardly.

Barbara yelped, not knowing he was there. She turned around and recollected herself. "Hi Bruce!"

Bruce didn't know what to say next, not actually thinking Barbara would for real turn around and talk to him. "Uhhhhhhh..."

"You okay?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..."

Joker swaggered over, and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Dude, you know how to talk to the ladies? Or can't you talk at all, Wayne? Did mommy and daddy die to soon to teach you?"

Bruce spun around and punched Joker in the gut, not being quite tall enough to effectively get his face. Joker had been rumored to be held back a couple grades, since he was older and taller then most people.

He chuckled then stopped. Bruce was small, but packed a good hit. Of course, being the "cool scary" guy he was, he showed no pain whatsoever. "Is Bruce-y upset?"

Barbara sighed. "Joker, leave him alone. I can give you detention." Barbara was head of the student council and used her power respectively.

"No, you can request a detention for me. Plus, I don't care!" He chuckled and walked away.

Barbara snarled. "I hate that guy."

Bruce sighed, "yeah. Well I gotta get to history."

"Bye, Bruce." Barbara flashed a beautiful smile. "I'll see you at lunch, maybe?"

He had to keep his jaw from dropping. "Y-yeah, I would lo-love that!"


	3. History with Bruce and Clark

Gotham High (2)

Bruce Wayne stepped into the history classroom and sat in his regular seat in the back.

Clark Kent, Bruce's best "friend," walked in a couple moments later and slid down next to Bruce. "Hey Bruce," he said in his hyper way of talking.

"Hi. I noticed you walked?"

"Yeah... I uh... haven't quite gotten enough practice with flying. I um, crashed into the wall yesterday and the principal "asked" me not to fly inside anymore." Clark responded with an embarrassed red tint on his cheeks.

Bruce cracked another rare smile. Two in less then 15 minutes!? Who are you and what have you done with Bruce Wayne!

The ancient professor cleared his throat. "Today we will be learning about the founding fathers of America..." he droned on for a bit. "Who can tell me one or two of the founding fathers?"

Edward Nygma's hand sprang up. Everyone called him Riddler because he was always solving and writing riddles.

"Yes, mister Nygma?"

"George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, John Adams, and Benjamin Franklin, sir." Edward replied in one long stream of names.

"He said one or two, dummy." Leslie Willis also know as Livewire (for her electricity powers) shot back. "Not ALL of them."

The professor nodded, "yes, Mr. Nygma, I did say one or two, but that is correct."

Riddler sunk into his chair and scratched riddles into a piece of paper.

Clark stared at Leslie. She had long straight black hair with blue tips at the end, and Clark absolutely adored her, even with all the emo dorky-ness.

A/N: So, what do you guys think about the pairings? Any ideas? Again, tell me your characters you want! Of course I did Barbara/Bruce, because duh. I'm not so sure about Clark/Leslie, since they are a hero and villain pairing. Hey, so do you guys want Joker/Harley or Harley/Ivy?

Love,

~injustice.league


	4. Disappointment

Gotham High (3)

Bruce and Clark walked into the lunchroom, and Bruce scanned for Barbara. "Clark do you see Barbara?"

Clark easily saw her and pointed. "Over there."

"Oh. Thanks. Hey, uh, could you maybe give us some like, uh space?"

"Anything so little Bruce can fall in wuv." Clark cooed and walked in the opposite direction.

Bruce decided not to go after Clark and tell him to take that back, so he hesitantly walked over to the table Barbara was seated at alone, since it was early. He sat down in the seat across from her cautiously, awkwardly not saying anything.

Barbara looked up from her meal. "Oh! Bruce, hi! Thanks for being here, I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

His face lit up. "Yes, Barbara?"

Barbara paused for a second while Bruce fidgeted under his chair.

She smiled at him. "You've been nominated for school representative, Bruce! Isn't the wonderful!"

Bruce nearly spit the cola he was drinking out.

"You okay?"

Bruce forced a smile. "That's great."

Barbara nodded excitedly.

"Hah... Yeah..."

Kara Danvers, Clark's cousin sat down next to Barbara. "Hey Babs."

"Hey Kara! I was just telling Bruce about the nomination."

"Oh!"

Bruce forced another smile at Kara.

Kara grinned. "I hope you run."

"Yeah... uhm well who are the other nominees?"

"Barry Allen."

"Oh... Flash?"

"Yep."

Barbara swallowed. "He's right over there. BARRY!"

Barry excused himself from the table consisting of Cisco Ramon (Vibe), Caitlin Snow (Frost), and Leslie Willis, (Livewire), and walked over. "Yeah?"

Bruce sunk into his chair.

Barbara spoke first. "You know you're running against Bruce, right?"

"Yep. Oh, hi Bruce, I didn't see you!"

Bruce slid back up. "Hi."

"Even though we're running against each other, can will still be friends?"

'We were friends?' "Of course."

"Nice." Barry gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back over to his table.

Kara blushed. Barry and her had been in a pretty open relationship for about a week now, and she still wasn't used to being kissed.


	5. Politics and Love Sicks

Bruce quickly finished his lunch and excused himself, seeing the conversation was going to be on school politics.

Clark saw Bruce get up and followed him outside to the courtyard. "Did it go well?"

"Nope." Bruce grumbled. "I've been nominated for class rep against BARRY ALLEN, and Barbara didn't even MENTION any feelings whatsoever for me."

"Oh. Well are you gonna run then? You'll be able to get closer to Barbara since she's on student council, so that's a plus."

Bruce nodded. "She'd be disappointed if I didn't and Barry would think me a loser because I didn't run against him."

"Barry's better than that!" Clark said defensively. Barry and Clark hung out a lot, but Bruce didn't like Barry too much. He was always a bit salty towards people with powers, but Barry Allen and Hal Jordan just made him super salty.

"Yeah. Sure. Anyways, you talk to Leslie yet?"

"No."

"She can't be THAT hard to talk to, I mean, she's emotionally dead and depressed."

"Bruce!"

"Sorry, but you know it's true."

Clark sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. She just has this powerful intimidating vibe to her, and I always freeze up!"

"She's scared of WATER, Clark, WATER."

"Well I'm scared of a glowing ROCK."

"Makes ya even, I'd say."

Clark grinned. "If I tell Leslie you gotta tell Barbara."

"No way!"

"C'mon! We could like go on double dates."

"I'd hate that. Leslie probably would too."

"Heh... Yeah. You don't want to be alone your whole life, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"But you'd always be wishing you told her."

Bruce groaned. "I know."


	6. Stupidity

On the other side of the courtyard, Bane, a super-buff, super-scary looking guy and Lex Luther were playing dodgeball with.

Bane caught the already ruined ball and accidentally popped it. "Whoops."

Lex shrugged and activated his bionic arm, found a big rock, and carved a large sphere out. "This'll work."

Bane grinned. "Gimme all you got, Luther."

He threw the rock at Bane with his special arm and Bane caught it and threw it back. Threw it back HARD.

An unsuspecting Oliver Queen was walking past and the rock totally hit him in the gut. "Owwww..." he collapsed.

Bane said another "whoops."

Lex bit his lip and ran over. "Oliver?"

Caitlin Snow ran over. "BANE!"

Bruce moaned.

"Why is this a daily occurrence.." Clark shook his head and flew over. "Should I get Zatanna?"

Caitlin nodded. "That'd be good, thanks Clark."

Clark smiled and flew off to find Zatanna. She was sitting in the "special class" you could take during break. Zatanna was mumbling some crazy language at a pencil and it bopped into a soda can.

The teacher for the "special class" was Zatanna's dad, and another teacher was former Yellow Lantern Sinestro, who was now reformed and used his abilities to help the students who had the same so they wouldn't make the same mistakes he did. Sinestro wasn't there, just , so of course Zatanna got some special attention.

was cooing over her while a couple other students sat bored waiting for him to finish up.

Clark flung the door open. "ZATANNA ZATANNA OLIVER'S HURT HE NEEDS LIKE A HEALING SPELL. PLEASE." Clark shouted desperately.

"Excuse me." She nodded towards her dad and flew out to Oliver.

Clark ran after her.

There was a hole crowd now, and Caitlin Snow was working on stopping the bleeding while Lex shoved pain killer pills down his throat and dumped Gatorade in after them.

Zatanna shoved her way into the center of the circle, where Caitlin and Lex were arguing.

"Lex, you're gonna make him sick!"

"I'm sorry, DOCTOR Snow, just trying to be of ASSISTANCE."

"Well if you two IDIOTS hadn't been using a freaking ROCK-"

Zatanna interrupted. "It was an accident. Everyone move over."

Everyone shuffled backwards while Zatanna chanted in whatever the heck the language was.

Oliver moaned. "Thanks, Zatanna." He sat up, clutching his side. His face was green. "Trash. I need a trash can."

Clark flew over and back with a trash can with a bag inside. He put it in front of Oliver. Ollie puked up all the Gatorade and pain pills Lex force dead him a couple minutes earlier.

"I TOLD YOU." Caitlin shouted and whacked Lex across the head.

"Ow!"

The principal, Ra's Al Ghul and the school nurse trotted over and Ra's picked Oliver up once he finished. "Thank you, Zatanna, Caitlin." He "smiled" at them and walked back inside with the nurse and Oliver.

Zatanna left to go back to her class, Caitlin left to go back to Barry and Cisco who were in the library, and everyone else went back their own ways. Clark walked over to Bruce. "Hey, Bruce, once you get your fortune, do fix this school."

Bruce chuckled. "My thoughts exactly, Clark."

Shayera (Hawkgirl) and her girlfriend, Diana, [trumpet noises] Princess of the Amazons, walked over to Clark and Bruce.

Diana asked if Oliver was okay worriedly.

"He's fine." Bruce answered. "They just took him into the nurses' ward."

Hawkgirl's wings stopped twitching, as they did when she was nervous. "Good, what happened anyways?"

Clark answered her, "Bane threw a rock. He was playing dodgeball with Lex and Oliver didn't quite dodge."

"Idiots... men are idiots..." Diana mumbled to Shayera as they walked away.


	7. Daughter of a GCPD Detective

A/N: My fren wrote this chapter, so rounds of applauses for her. Love ya!

Barbara was, once again, trying to understand the Joker guy. To be honest, she wasn't actually ever sure she'd figure him out.

She slammed her locker just as a cloud of purpleish-green smoke and maniac laughter filled the hallway.

Everyone was panicking and screaming, while Joker was casually perched on top of a locker, laughing his head off.

Barbara dragged him down by the shirt collar and slammed him against one of the lockers. He quivered and starting mindlessly babbling, trying to wriggle away. Being daughter of a basically-detective, she saw through it. "Oh come on, I'm not an idiot, Joker."

He gave her his signature huge smile and sneered, "This isn't very polite. I guess Mummy died too soon to teach you how to be a lady!"

You can probably guess how that played out. Barbara got a week's detention and Joker got a whole lotta stitches.


End file.
